Talk:Aureole Omega/@comment-173.21.23.66-20170825030836/@comment-88.188.124.55-20171213214715
This anon got it all wrong... a Yamabushi is ''a mountain ascetic, it means "those who sleep in the mountains", they are also called "Gyôja"; they belong to the sect of Shugendô, the Dharma to acquire Siddhi (Supernatural Powers). You confused Yamabushi with Sôhei (monk soldier) who were ascetic warriors with monk status and working as fighters and soldiery for the Buddhist Temples (but not in Shintô Shrines). Sôhei used Naginata, but rarely Nodachi, since those very long blades were favoured by low ranked samurai so as to increase their fame in combat: this was not reasonable at all, since it costs a lot both in time, efforts and money to make, and only very skilled smiths can make them. Indeed, low ranked samurai of the Heian and Kamakura period who wanted to improve their standing through military accomplishment and decided for a Nodachi shortcut / trick... basically bet most of their money on how these things. Kanabo also seems to have been more of a samurai thing. Things like hammers and axes were rarely used in every cases. On the other hand, Sôhei favoured swords from the Yamato tradition: because they did not cared about glory anymore, few of their blades were signed, and fewer even were the nodachi. So, the average Sôhei wears a Senju'in mu-mei tachi and a shizukagata naginata. I can't imagine Aureole wielding a kanabô or a wooden hammer. She is a cute looking girl, not Gintoki. She is clearly a Shintô priestess; in Shintoism, Buddhism related things (including vocabulary) is usually taboo, so she would not be a Sôhei at all, and even though the stereotype Japanese women often use a naginata, the Sôhei favours Shizukagata... look, just imagine if she was a Christian nun instead. Just because she'd Christian, doesn't mean she would be a female Templar wielding a brutal looking piked flail, would she ? So, as you can see, folks, for Aureole to be a warrior type is just plain ridiculous. She was not made by Tabula, after all, and not all NPC would follow the same gap moe trope as Albedo. My personal guess is that she would focus on a magic related to the space-time continuum, explaining why she is in charge of teleportation gates. However, Momonga is already doing that kind of job. And it doesn't looks like he can do it. Beside, Momonga's build is very special and tailor customed, it seems he could do it only only as an Undead Skull Mage. A great part of Human Religions comes from the worship of Light. Kiki Mythology is also related on various aspects to Hyperborean Myths. For example, the episode of Ame no Iwato is nearly the same story as the Vedic hymns of Dawns (which were established as having been writen in the circumpolar circle...) AND the legend of Persephone. That may also be why Hitler was found of the Japanese Empire, he may have thought they were distant cousins of his beloved Aryans, and/or that they could help him in various esoteric quests after the war. Another example is how close the story of Yamato Takeru no Mikoto is to the Arthurian Cycle; which implies their is also a Grail story in Japan: the Grail is according to some a Celtic Legend, other speculate an Indo-Chinese origin, and the Traditionalist school think of a Primordial myth... the Japanese Emperors magically passes onto each other the ''Sumeraga no Mitama, which partake in their divinity (before some Atheist / "Christian" Muricans shows up, let it be known that the title of Divus is an Imperial title, and that it does not mean the same thing as Deus; and also that the Emperorship of Japan is nearly identical to the Pharaos of Egypt, the criticized "Akitsumikami" is also the same title as the Theoi Epiphaneis used by the Ptolemaic dynasty (so what Murica, are you gonna attack Egypt and Greece now? :v)). Why I am saying all of this ? Well... Various Japanese authors have proven being above the average childishness of manga, such as the author of Yakumo Tatsu (it begins by quoting Eliade...) and Miyazaki sensei from Dark Souls, which is heavily based on comparative mythology and Japanese Mythology. To give just one example: Gwynevere, Nameless King and Gwyndolin are basically the Mibashira no Uzunomiko, the Three Children of Izanagi no Mikoto. Gwyndolin is especially close to Tsukuyomi no Mikoto, filled with comparative mythology (because the lore on Tsukuyomi is scant... some says it was partly erased early in Japanese History... unsurprisingly, Solar and Lunar spiritualities often have trouble getting along). As for King Gwyn himself, he plays the roles of various gods at the same time, Izanagi no Mikoto, Ninigi no Mikoto, and Jinmu Tennô all at once; which is rather cynical, and was too subtle of an outrage for western fans to notice (or to even care...), as a reminder, the manga Hôhô-den of a certain Leftist militant doctor also mocked Kojiki & Nihongi by making Jinmu Tennô & Ninigi no Mikoto the same character, and turning the myths into historical events jumped with Himiko related fantasy & assholery. But the Izanagi thing is also why the mother of Gwyn's kids is not mentionned: she is kind of a taboo subject (in Nihongi) or maybe they don't even have one to begin with (Kojiki version). 'Hence, Aureole is, methinks, Princess Filianore : her build focuses on light manipulation through the power of Faith. ' Since, according to Physics, light - and the speed of light especially - is what governs the universe; this solves the whole puzzle. It explains why she is immortal, why she is a priestess, why the Shrine's sakura trees are always blooming (as in trapped in a perpetual spring), why she is in charge of the teleportation gates (i.e. she makes them works in the first place and/or controls them) and what makes her special compared to the many high level guys around her which are charged with bodyguaring her / serving her in a subservient fashion. It also explains why she is in charge of guarding the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown: maybe she can by-pass the rule that makes the Guild Master the only guy able to use it (and since she would also be a magic caster, she could at least use it to increase her powers or summon the primal elementals...) : even if she doesn't, she can still put many-layers of bariers of solid light as a protection for the shrine and/or the Staff; she may even use the teleportation gate to flee to the Throne Room to bring it back to Ainz Ooal Gown and prevent its destruction. And of course, with the help of Victim and of the many mighty NPC lying around, she can fight against Rubedo and keep her rampaging self from going out of the Wilderness. Light manipulation also fills all the specs proposed by Crimson Warden: barriers, illusions, range attacks, indirect attacks (imagine falling in a trap full of light pikes...), misdirections... everything is included in it. And she also becomes one of the most powerful NPC in all of Nazarick, as befit her role and place in that hellish Floor. Many people think that Ise Jingû's Go-Shintai ''is the ''Yata no Kagami ''or a replica (their is also one in the ''Kashiko-dokoro ''of the Imperial Palace), at some point, ''Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi ''was also hosted in it, albeit only as a temporary measure, since it was bestowed to ''Yamato Takeru no Mikoto ''later on, precisely as part of the Japanese version of the Arthurian Cycle, as part of a wider Grail Cycle. Neither is the ''Go-Shintai ''of ''Ise Kôtai Jingû, actually: according to experts, it is... a pilar. That is to say, Axis Mundi, or as it is known in the Kiki Mythology, Ame no Mihashira. The same Mihashira ''mentionned in the divine triade name ''Uzunomiko no Mihashira. Anyway, the point is that the Staff of Ainz is used as an appearent Go-Shintai, the Shrine's idol and avatara of its deity (namely, Guild Master Momonga understood as the shrine's main god). Considering all of that plus the thematic of the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown & Nazarick, it means that the Cherry Blossom Sanctuary ''is probably a shrine related to the Yomi and/or Ame no Iwatô myth. Or it could be a covert ''Hachiman-gû ''(my first guess was that Lastborn's name would be Subaru Omega), and if she was actually not a ''Miko ''but a ''Negini, it would allow to put both Buddhism and Shintoism in the Shrine, making the Death themes input more easy to accept on a Theological and devotional basis. And Japanese people have a lot of books on plenty subjects, so don't come and tell me I am just overthinking it; because even if I am (after all, I was wrong on my Subaru guess... but you know how fantasy authors are, they want to put exotic sounding names in their stories for the target public... goddamn marketing), it doesn't mean authors can't do research on their own Religion.